Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other electronic devices, require frequent charging of a power-storing component (e.g., a battery) to operate. Many electronic devices require charging one or more times per day. Often, charging an electronic device requires manually connecting an electronic device to an outlet or other power source using a wired charging cable. In some cases, the power-storing component is removed from an electronic device and inserted into charging equipment. Accordingly, charging is time consuming, burdensome, and inefficient because users must carry around multiple charging cables and/or other charging devices, and frequently must locate appropriate power sources to charge their electronic devices. Additionally, conventional charging techniques potentially deprive a user of the ability to use the device while it is charging, and/or require the user to remain next to a wall outlet or other power source to which their electronic device or other charging equipment is connected.
Additionally, existing patch antennas used for transmission of power waves have large cross-sectional areas, such as 6″ by 6″ for transmission of power waves at a frequency of 900 MHz. Due to these large cross-sectional areas, integrating these existing patch antennas with consumer electronic devices results in noticeable and undesired changes to an aesthetic appearance of the consumer electronic devices, thereby reducing the likelihood that consumers will be willing to install such devices in their homes, office spaces, and other areas.